Identification systems such as those used for newborn babies have been in wide spread use in hospitals and other medical facilities. These systems include soft plastic bracelets that fasten to the wrist or ankle via a buttonhole method, or by a metal clamp. Two bracelets are customarily attached to the wrist and ankle of the baby. A third bracelet is attached to the mother's wrist immediately after delivery. All three bracelets are provided with an identical identification number.
Plastic soft bracelets have many disadvantages. They routinely slip off a baby's wrist or ankle a day or two after delivery as the size of the baby's wrists and ankles shrink. With the buttonhole or metal clamp system for attachment, the bracelet is often attached too loosely around the wrist or ankle resulting in the bracelet becoming dislodged from the baby. The bracelet is also many times applied too tightly causing the edges of the bracelet to cut into the delicate skin on the baby's wrist or ankle. With premature babies, the bracelet is simply too large to be used and is taped to the baby's bed until the baby “grows” into the bracelet. The baby is therefore without any identification when removed from the bed.
Baby identification systems have been developed to overcome the disadvantages of the soft plastic bracelet. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,655,063 and 6,976,327 describe a baby identification system which includes a set of bracelets for placement on the wrist or ankle of the baby and on the wrist of the mother. The bracelet has a pocket portion for placement of an identification card for the baby, a common identification number, a flexible fastening strap connected to the pocket portion, which has a plurality of ratchet teeth thereon and a locking mechanism for receiving and securing the flexible fastening strap. The locking mechanism has a plurality of ridges which are engaged by a cam to enable the fastening strap to be moved in one direction only to tighten the strap about the wrist or ankle and to prevent the strap from being loosened on the wrist or ankle. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,655,063 and 6,976,327 are each incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Bracelets have also been used in the past to identify a person's medications. Bracelets have also been used for purposes of security. Traditionally, security bracelets have been large and cumbersome to wear.
There is a need for a more secure, comfortable, and reliable bracelet identification system particularly a system used to identify and protect newborn babies. There is also a need for an identification system that combines multiple functions such as identification, medical information, and security.